Inmarcesible
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Sousuke conoce en un bar a un joven que lo deja cautivado desde el primer vistazo, aunque puede jurar que reconoce el dulce tono de su risa. Se convence, es el amor de su vida... aunque no sabe todos los secretos que se guardan detrás de aquella mirada color vino.


**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

Bien, soy nueva en este fandom de Free! No suelo escribir de ese fandom, pero me encanta la pareja SouRin, así que decidí entrar a una convocatoria que se hizo hace tiempo. Si, éste trabajo está a destiempo. En fin, menos bla y más acción.

 **Advertencias:** Drama. Posible OoC. Cursilerías.

 **Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Koji Ouji y Futoshi Nishiya. Éste fic se encuentra inspirado en el universo y trama de la película "Inception" y este fic está inscrito en la convocatoria SouRin Movie!

 **Dedicatorias:** Casi nunca lo hago, pero éste escrito, va dedicado a mi Panquecito bello y adorado y a mi querida Leana. Nenas, gracias por hacer esta convocatoria y por supuesto, apoyarme en mis momentos difíciles.

* * *

 **Inmarcesible**

 **.**

 **.**

— **I** **—**

 **El primer encuentro**

La tenue luz que invadía la oscuridad de aquel bar mareaba cada cierto tiempo a Sousuke. Con una mano, tomaba firmemente el vaso de wisky que le había dejado el cantinero momentos atrás, justo el tiempo que le permitió enfriarse un poco con ayuda de los cubos de hielo que le acompañaban. Sorbió un poco de su bebida y dejó nuevamente en la barra el delicado vaso que traía entre su gran mano derecha. Con cuidado, levantó la mirada y nuevamente observó con detenimiento el local en el cual se encontraba.

La decoración era sobria, sólo algunos cuadros de pintura de estilo surrealista decoraban las paredes, a su punto de vista, pintadas con un color marrón. Las mesas de los comensales fueron suplantadas por salas lounge esparcidas por todo el lugar con colores beige y grises teniendo como centro una pequeña mesa que servía, más que nada, para dejar los vasos que se fueran consumiendo. Los meseros estaban vestidos de forma simple, dejando sólo a notar una camisa blanca a medio abotonar y unos pantalones de vestir formales —claro, también su actitud era servicial, lo reconocía—.

Y fue hasta ahí que tomó en cuenta que toda la gente estaba vestida elegantemente. Las mujeres iban con vestidos largos y cubriendo sus manos con guantes de seda, recordándole ligeramente a aquellos años gloriosos en los que vivió su padre; los hombres, en cambio, portaban sus mejores trajes —que casi podía jurar eran de marca— y casi todos, se les veía con un puro en mano —casi jurando que era caro—.

Sin embargo, fue hasta ese momento en el que reparó que no recordaba cómo iba vestido y por inercia, volteó a verse a sí mismo palpando con ambas manos el traje que portaba: era un estilo simple, elegante y ajustado a su talla; el saco sentía, le quedaba justo sin llegar a sofocarse y el tiro de sus pantalones lo sentía a la perfección. Casi hecho a la medida.

Pero una duda asaltó su mente al instante: no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

No fue sino hasta ese momento en el que levantó nuevamente su mirada azul hacia el público, que se percató de aquella enigmática presencia: un hombre joven de complexión menuda le miraba desde el otro lado del pequeño bar; las puntas de su cabello rozaban con delicadeza los hombros y éste, a pesar de ser largo, se acomodaba a él de manera perfecta y refinada, enmarcando sus pómulos y esa elegante sonrisa que se asomaba al mirarle, mostrando sus dientes perfectos y filosos.

Y sus ojos… Sosuke creyó que se le iba un poco de vida cada vez que aquel par de iris color vino le miraban con fervor y, se atrevía a decir, haciendo una evidente invitación para que se acercara en la brevedad posible.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al comprobar que detrás de él no había nadie —claro, a su espalda se encontraba parte de la gran cava de alcohol con precios exorbitantes—. Con decisión, devolvió una galante sonrisa mostrando un simpático hoyuelo que se formaba en la comisura derecha dándole un aire sexy, se levantó y dirigió su paso firme y elegante hacia aquel joven.

Como si de una película se tratase o de un guion de teatro, las personas que llegaron a estorbar en su camino, se iban retirando al momento de él ir pasando. No pudo más que sonreír al ver que el destino le ayudaba a llegar a su objetivo.

Con prudencia y galantería, se sentó en el banquillo que se encontraba disponible justo a un lado del joven. Sousuke sonrió regresando la invitación no verbal que le decía aquella mirada brillosa alternando la mirada entre el Martini que sostenía con sus huesudos dedos y él.

—Barman, dos "París de noche", por favor —pidió Sousuke levantando su mano con cordialidad esperando a que le tomasen la orden.

—No acostumbro a tomar brandy, me produce un ligero dolor de jaqueca —escuchó esas palabras por parte de su nuevo acompañante y sonrió sin aún observarlo con detenimiento, observando cómo preparaban sus bebidas.

—Yo voy a pagar por ellas, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás acostumbrado a siempre hacer tu voluntad? —Sosuke en automático regresó su mirada, para poder contemplar con detenimiento al otro. Ahora veía que aquellos dientes que observaba hace poco, realmente eran filosos, como si de un tiburón se tratase.

—Sólo en ciertas ocasiones —comentó el azabache encogiendo su cabeza un poco, pero sin sentir culpa por ello—. No todos los días tengo el privilegio de compartir barra con una persona tan bella como tú.

—Creo que aquello sonó demasiado playboy —dijo entre risas el otro secándose unas ficticias lágrimas—. Además, no creo que la palabra "bello" pueda sonar bien describiendo a un hombre. Siento que soy la damisela en apuros de un cuento de hadas barato.

—Bueno, ¿puedo decirte algo? —inquirió Sousuke indicándole con una mano que se acercara más a él para compartirle un secreto, aunque aún sus cuerpos se encontraban separados, los labios de él rozaban las orejas que lucían a través del cabello vino—. Puedo apostar a que al menos el cuento dónde te encuentres, no sería nada barato.

—Realmente eres un gigoló —respondió jocoso ante la sátira que destilaba la palabrería de Sosuke. Ahora, esa risa que salía de la boca del otro, resultaba demasiado atrayente para él, como si aquel sonido ya lo hubiese escuchado con anterioridad en otro tiempo.

—Oye, eso suelen decírmelo por las mañanas. —Sosuke cerró un ojo, en clara vista haciendo un intento de coqueteo que tal vez haya resultado, o tal vez fue su imaginación al ver un leve destello rosado en la punta de las orejas que sobresalía del cabello del otro—. Y, a todo esto, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

—Rin —contestó casi al instante, mostrando su mano en señal de apretón de manos—. Matsuoka Rin.

—Yamazaki Sosuke. —El apretón de manos se dio, sintiendo en la palma un ligero cosquilleo que intentó cubrir con otra sonrisa matona—. O debo decir _príncipe_ para ti, _damisela_.

.

.

— **II —**

 **Todo como lo imaginé**

Sousuke no era una persona que se quejara de los cambios, de hecho, se acoplaba a la perfección a ellos, aunque muy en el fondo, le costara aceptar del todo la situación en la que se encontrara. Sin embargo, desde que su vida se cruzó con la de Rin, sabía que todo se convertiría en una vorágine dónde reinaría principalmente la ambivalencia.

Tenía un par de meses saliendo formalmente con su pareja y algún par más desde que lo vio a través de las personas en aquel elegante bar. Comprendía que Rin no tenía familia y, si acaso, sus vecinos eran los únicos conocidos que tenía y con los que interactuaba. No llevaba tampoco demasiado tiempo en la ciudad, de hecho al parecer, había vivido bastantes años en el extranjero —sabía que era Australia, mas no recordaba en qué parte— y él, por su parte, tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo en Iwatobi como para conocer a alguien con quien pudiese compartir tragos para haberlo conocido en alguna fiesta.

Y aun así, contra todo pronóstico, sentía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, de haber escuchado su voz.

Sacudió su cabello intentando despejar todas aquellas dudas que se empeñaba en poner alrededor de Rin. Se quitó su playera y colocó su traje de baño, dispuesto a salir a dar clases como era de rutina. Ganaba lo suficiente en ese Centro acuático como para mantenerse solo en un cómodo apartamento que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Y nuevamente, con ello, provenían más dudas. No recordaba cuando había solicitado ese trabajo al cual, casi al día siguiente de conocer a Rin, le habían invitado a dar clases particulares —ya que él era un reconocido campeón mundial en natación—; no lograba descifrar cómo aquellas llaves tan idénticas a unas que recordaba, pero tan diferentes, habían llegado a los bolsillos de sus pantalones al día siguiente de conocer a Rin —con quien tuvo sexo y obviamente, no llevaba puesto los pantalones—.

Pitó el silbato por primera vez para ver cómo sus alumnos se ordenaban al instante de escucharlo. Suspiró pesadamente, se dio unas palmadas en la mejilla izquierda y tomó su tablilla dónde llevaba el registro de cada uno de ellos para ver sus progresos y cómo podía ayudar a mejorar individualmente. Instintivamente, volteó a ver su reloj de muñeca y éste le indicó que eran las seis en punto de la tarde.

—Buen día, hoy es jueves y sé que tanto ustedes como yo nos queremos ir temprano a pasar un tiempo de calidad con nuestros amados, así que hoy sólo tendremos un poco de calentamiento y nado. —Sosuke no miraba a ninguno en particular, sólo paseaba sus ojos de un lago a otro observando que ninguno respondía o hacía algo que no fuera escucharlo. Suspiró nuevamente, algo cansado—. Darán veinticinco vueltas alrededor de la pista, harán dos vueltas de desplantes y harán veinticinco rutinas de veinte sentadillas y veinte lagartijas. Los espero en media hora. Después, tienen quince minutos de nado libre.

—Si señor —se escuchó decir a coro todos los alumnos para retirarse al momento en que Sosuke sonó nuevamente el silbato que colgaba de su cuello.

Realmente lo que le pasaba era el milagro encarnado. Para todo profesor, sea de la docencia que sea, era maravilloso contemplar el momento en que tus alumnos te prestan atención total a ti y a tus instrucciones; era la utopía de todo docente. Sin embargo, para él ya comenzaba a tornarse fastidioso el hecho de no poder corregir a nadie; al parecer, sus alumnos eran perfectos en la materia, hacían todo lo que él les indicaba sin ningún error y eso le asombraba al principio, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, le aburría todo aquello. Muy mecanizado, cómo si ellos estuviesen para facilitarle su vida y no al revés.

Como si fueran robots. Como si aquello fuera un _sueño_.

Algunas veces perfecto, algunas veces escalofriante…

Pero principalmente, misterioso.

Definitivamente habrá cosas a las cuales, a pesar de su capacidad de adaptación, no podrá aceptar como normales.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó de su chaqueta que había arrojado a una silla vacía cerca de su lugar y contestó automáticamente, sabiendo de antemano quien era la única persona que solía llamarle desde aquella noche.

— _Buenas tardes sexy playboy_ —escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea y Sosuke sonrió.

—¿Jamás olvidarás la primera noche que nos conocimos, cierto? —Preguntó orgulloso de saber que, la persona en la cual comenzaba a confiar más que en su propia sombra, no olvidara esos pequeños detalles que le encantaban.

— _¿Cómo olvidar cuando conocí al hombre de mis sueños?_

Sosuke escuchó reír a Rin a través del teléfono, pero logró detectar que detrás de esa pregunta había algo más, como si la última palabra dicha hubiese sido expresada con un tono de voz diferente.

— _¿Sousuke, sigues ahí?_ —El azabache escuchó su nombre y reaccionó, mandando a un punto muerto aquel misterio que envolvía su presente actualmente.

—Aquí sigo, al pie del cañón, ¿Quieres que te haga un privado ahora que no están mis alumnos? —Sousuke sonreía una y otra vez, pasando su lengua por sus labios imaginándose en una situación de sexo por teléfono.

— _Paso, no me va bien eso del Sexting, gigoló._ —Rin reía descontroladamente y él sólo era feliz de escuchar su voz, aunque se estuviese burlando de él—. _Sólo quería saber qué era lo que querías de cenar esta noche._

A veces olvidaba que Rin tenía la herencia de una gran fortuna que le dejaron sus padres al morir y que, gracias a eso, no tenía la necesidad de trabajar ni en cincuenta vidas.

—Si me das a escoger con libertad, te elegiría a ti sin pensarlo —contestó con sinceridad a la par que escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono un " _pervertido"_ ante su proposición—. Pero si no es de ello lo que me hablas, elijo Salmón, tal y como te gusta prepararlo.

— _Bien, tu poder de convencimiento de playboy me ha seducido. Ya tomé nota, un salmón a la parrilla con verduras cocidas y pasta y de postre un Rin con sólo un delantal esperándole en su nueva casa, joven Sousuke._

Su nueva casa… claro, ya tenía algunos días que se había mudado a una pequeña casa en el puerto de Iwatobi. Sencilla, elegante y cálida, esas eran las características que Sosuke había _soñado_ de un hogar y ahora lo tenía junto al que, probablemente, era el amor de su vida.

—Espérame en una hora. —Sosuke agitaba el pequeño silbato que colgaba de su cuello, muy tentado en hacerlo sonar para llamar a sus alumnos y cancelar la clase de ese día.

— _De acuerdo, no tardes._

—Lo prometo.

Y colgó. El azabache sonreía aún después de terminar la llamada con su novio observando como el agua de la piscina parecía balancearse de un lado a otro, pero como si se le prohibiera salir de la misma. Algo muy complejo, pero algo así como la libertad de ser quien es para moverse, pero sin salir de su sitio.

Él sabía que ni Rin ni él eran personas sentimentalistas. Se habían contado un poco de sus pasados trágicos y traumas posteriores a los mismos. Rin comprendía su frustración al tener lesionado su brazo permanentemente sin posibilidad de continuar compitiendo profesionalmente, pero con la esperanza de transmitir todo lo que sabe a través de la docencia. Y él entendía el miedo de Rin a ser abandonado por sus seres queridos; la soledad que habitaba en los ojos de su chico, además de la duda que brillaban cada vez que él le decía lo maravilloso que era, así como la confianza de abrirse nuevamente a una persona, que era él.

Y aun así, a través de palabras implícitas y lenguaje corporal, podían decirse lo mucho que comenzaban a amarse el uno al otro. Las últimas palabras que mencionó cada quien era prueba de ello.

Volvió a sonreír, ahora con su corazón agitado por la emoción de descubrir cosas nuevas de él mismo y de su pareja. Una nueva forma de decir te amo sin decirlo.

Todo eso, era lo que siempre había imaginado.

.

.

— **III —**

 **Los misterios de la vida de Rin**

Sousuke no entendía muy bien algunas cosas de la vida que llevaba con Rin. Entre ellas, la que más resaltaba, era el hecho de que Rin cada semana se encerraba en el ático por al menos media hora, ponía el seguro de la puerta y no escuchaba mucho ruido provenir de tal lugar; después de ello, salía un poco abrumado, algunas veces incuso triste y lloraba durante horas sobre sus brazos. Ese era el ritual de cada domingo justo al medio día.

Sousuke había decidido no darle tanta importancia las primeras ocasiones que ocurría, sin embargo ya después de algunos años de convivencia, le había preguntado con anterioridad a qué se debía todo eso, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta. No le molestaba cuidar y mimar a su pareja si lo necesitaba, pero le preocupaba en demasía la salud mental por la cual estuviese pasando, ya que el resto de la semana era diferente, tenía entre sus sábanas y haciéndole compañía en todo momento a un Rin bastante alegre, vivaz, enérgico y bromista.

«Me permito recordarles». Dijo un domingo por la noche, justo antes de dormirse mirándole a los ojos. Recordaba ese matiz vino que brillaba por la luna que se traslucía por la ventana y las cortinas. «A mi familia, quiero decir. Nunca les lloré lo suficiente cuando se marcharon. El accidente en que murieron mis padres y mi hermana menor fue un completo shock para mí. Supongo que por eso ahora, intento rendirles un poco de tiempo para pensarlos, aunque termine devastado».

Sousuke, con sus inmensos ojos azules le había mirado con asombro, ya que era la primera vez que Rin hablaba de su familia más allá de las escuetas palabras que mencionó alguna vez recién se conocieron. Con cuidado, se acercó hasta llegar a él y le abrazó por completo; sus brazos rodearon los huesudos hombros de Rin, sus piernas se enredaron con las delgadas de su pareja y su cabeza reposó sobre la otra, oliendo el shampoo con esencia de lavanda que se ponía al bañarse, embriagándose con el aroma, embriagándose un poco más de amor hacia él.

—Yo nunca te abandonaré, ¿lo sabes, no? —Susurró Sousuke plantando muchos besos en la coronilla de la cabeza hasta perderse entre las hebras de Rin.

—Nunca te dejaría hacerlo… no cuando al fin te tengo justo así.

—Pues acostúmbrate, ya que no planeo irme lejos —comentó entre risas sintiendo el aliento cálido de Rin sobre su pecho. Su orgullo se infló, y sintió que no podía pedirle más a nadie al tener a un ser tan maravilloso como él así—. Ni tú, ni nadie, ni siquiera la muerte impedirá que te siga teniendo así, conmigo.

Tenía justo a Rin entre sus brazos. Tenía justo al amor de su vida ahí, junto a él, compartiendo la misma casa y todo lo que conlleva crear un hogar. Lo era todo para él.

Con delicadeza, Sousuke le hizo el amor. No había palabras violentas como cuando suelen tener relaciones, simplemente se dedicó a amarlo de pies a cabeza, repasando con sus gruesos labios todo el cuerpo de Rin y besando cada parte de él, acariciando con la palma de sus manos y las puntas de sus dedos cada rincón, cada curva y cada parte huesuda que tuviese. Susurró algunas palabras cursis, aquellas que no decía a menudo y que a nadie se había atrevido a decirle.

Pero era Rin después de todo. Rin era la excepción a la regla en todo.

Le hizo saber —y se convenció a sí mismo— que él le amaba con todo lo que era, incluso con los misterios que envolvían todo su ser.

.

.

— **IV —**

 **Hasta la eternidad**

¿Cuántos años ya habían pasado desde que vio por primera vez aquella mata de cabello color vino? Llevaba la cuenta, sí, ese día cumplían exactamente veinte años de haber visto la mirada más encantadora de todo el mundo —o de al menos del que él conocía, pero aun así, apostaba a que no había ninguna mejor—.

Ya no eran unos jovencitos, y eso lo supo al ver sus manos llenas de cayos por la edad. Igual, algunas canas se asomaban por encima de sus orejas, las arrugas también se hacían presentes cerca de sus ojos y las comisuras de los labios.

Sousuke llegó a la conclusión de que ya estaba viejo.

—¿Qué tanto miras en el espejo?

La voz de Rin se escuchaba maldosa y bromista. Aunque no podía ver sus ojos, podía jurar que su mirada había un destello de risa. No era la primera vez que él se quedaba mirando al espejo por mucho tiempo y creía que ya sabía que era lo que tanto observaba de él. Sonrió pensando que esa era una de las tantas pruebas que Rin hacía con él.

—Sólo observaba al buen partido que te apañaste hace veinte años —respondió jocoso terminando de abotonar su camisa azul.

—En mi versión, aquello no sucedió y fuiste tú, casanova, quien corrompió mi inocencia —contestó la otra voz a medida que iba acercándose hasta detenerse justo al lado de él.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que si nos vamos por tu versión de los hechos, tendremos que añadir que chupaste hasta la última gota de mi encanto. —Sousuke terminó por voltear su mirada hasta posarla por completo en Rin—. Admítelo, te cargaste al mejor partido de tu vida.

—Si eso te aumenta el ego, puedo hacer de cuenta que tu versión es la correcta —observó sonreír a Rin hasta que éste lo abrazó por su espalda, asomando su cabeza justo a su costado.

Y fue ahí cuando lo contempló como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Rin se veía aún joven, tal vez con algunas líneas de expresión en su ceño y algunas hebras plateadas le daban un matiz más serio y maduro. Era hermoso aún para él, pero sabía que fácil parecía llevarse al menos unos diez años.

Algunas veces se preguntaba por qué eran así las cosas. Ya tenía tiempo analizando que si bien, la vida que llevaba ahora se centraba por completo en Rin, había cosas que nunca habían cambiado junto a él con el pasar de los años. Como por ejemplo, a Rin no le gustaba salir del pequeño pueblo de Iwatobi, nunca habían salido a otra ciudad a pasar las vacaciones ni por nada en particular. Y aunque las personas con las cuales convivía a diario —sus alumnos, vecinos y gente de la calle— se comportaban un poco más como personas, había cierto tinte en su voz que aún resultaba para él mecanizada. Eso lo atribuía, tal vez a que como Rin era bastante iracundo y diferente, todas las personas se volvían grises junto a ese gran matiz de colores que desprendía su sola sonrisa.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —Le preguntó Rin batiendo sus largas pestañas al cerrar y abrir los ojos. Oh, eso le encantaba mucho.

—En nada en particular, solamente pensaba que la vida parece no pasar por ti —respondió al momento de deshacer el abrazo y tomar con las palmas de sus manos el rostro de Rin—. Tan sólo mírate, estás idéntico a aquella noche que te vi en el bar hace veinte años.

—Y no te quejes que te quedas sin encantos de playboy que ahorita casi me creo ese cumplido —dijo Rin entre risas, posando sobre sus manos las propias, entrelazando los dedos en un contacto más íntimo.

—Sabes, todo parecer ser un sueño del que no me quiero despertar nunca.

Ante esas palabras pronunciadas por Sousuke, Rin pareció tensarse y el azabache casi podía jurar que escuchaba el eco de sus latidos demasiado rápido, más común de lo habitual. Sousuke podía observar cómo de los ojos de Rin, corrían raudales de lágrimas que terminaban en su barbilla, y cómo su rostro parecía compungirse ante algo que él no parecía comprender aún.

Lo abrazó nuevamente, justo como tenía haciéndolo los últimos veinte años. Aún no comprendía mucho la mente compleja de Rin y de todos los misterios que parecían envolverlo. Los secretos tenían más secretos y parece ser que él sólo conocía la punta del iceberg. Pero él le amaba, le amaba con todo y lo que aún no averiguaba.

Despacio, levantó el mentón de Rin para plantar un beso. Fue fiero en un inicio, desesperado por transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento; mordía el labio inferior una y otra vez con sus dientes grandes, colaba su lengua para probar nuevamente esa esencia que le encantaba y a la cual era adicto. Después de eso, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Rin y lo levantó un poco de donde se encontraba, rozando apenas los labios hinchados del otro con los suyos, dando pequeñas caricias para sanar lo que había hecho.

Los minutos pasaban sin que nadie se atreviera a decir nada. El silencio fue el cómplice perfecto para aquellas miradas que gritaban tantas cosas. Sousuke le observó, con detenimiento, convenciéndose que realmente Rin tenía algo mágico que le atraía y asustaba a la vez. Su belleza y todo el él era inmarcesible.

Y eso le atraía demasiado. Eso le atrajo veinte años atrás.

—Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Rin colocando sus manos sobre el rostro de Sousuke ya que éste aún lo sostenía entre sus fornidos brazos.

—Siempre —dijo Sousuke convencido de ello. Sintió la caricia suave que le producían aquellas manos que enmarcaban su cara y sonrió, feliz por toda la dicha que sentía—. Hasta la eternidad.

—Hasta la eternidad.

.

.

— **V —**

 **Mentiras piadosas**

Rin observó el reloj de caja alta que se encontraba justo a los pies de la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta de la casa. Los acabados rústicos y delicados tallados en la madera de caoba le otorgó una sensación agradable, puesto era casi de lo único que había rescatado de su antigua vida.

Como cada domingo, observaba el correr del reloj hacia la derecha, como siempre debía de ir, como siempre debía de ser. Marcaban las 11:50 de la mañana, sólo faltaban diez minutos para iniciar su ritual semanal.

Sousuke se encontraba arriba bañándose. A menudo, desde que se había mudado hace poco juntos, se dio cuenta que él se despertaba tarde debido a que entre semana se levantaba al alba del sol. Despacio, casi sin hacer ruido, se levantó de la silla de la mesa, la recogió dejándola en su lugar y caminó con paso lento hacia el ático de la casa. Pasó cerca del baño escuchando el sonido de la regadera junto a ese tarareo tan característico que hacía Sousuke, recordando la canción con la cual se habían conocido.

O más bien, él le había conocido.

Continuó con su camino hacía el ático y se encerró con llave, impidiendo que al menos la próxima media hora Sousuke lo encontrara. Se sentí en un pequeño banco que tenía cerca de la ventana y abrió una puerta secreta que se encontraba justo debajo de ésta, extrayendo un pequeño reloj de bolsillo de él. Era antiguo, un recuerdo que le heredó su padre y había pasado generación tras generación.

Lo único real que tenía.

Con miedo, dio cuerda al pequeño reloj y pulsó el botón para hacerlo funcionar, esperando que las manecillas giraran como cualquier reloj del mundo, esperaba ver funcionar las manecillas hacia el lado derecho, así debía de ser…

Pero las manecillas comenzaron a andar hacia el lado izquierdo, desafiando toda ley posible.

Sufrió; se sintió decepcionado de darse cuenta —nuevamente— que todo aquello era un sueño. Que todo aquello era algo que se había construido por el deseo inconsciente que se albergaba en lo más profundo de su mente.

Su familia tenía un extraño conocimiento: podían meterse a los sueños. No sabía explicarlo muy bien, pues no lo entendía del todo, pero gracias a una serie de aparatos, podían entrar en un estado inconsciente, donde ellos podían no percatarse de que todo eso era algo construido por él mismo. Esto lo logra a través de un dispositivo conocido como la _máquina de los sueños_ , ésta administra sedantes y les permite compartir un mundo de sueños construido por el soñador y que luego es ocupado por proyecciones mentales del sujeto.

Tal como lo hacía con Sousuke.

Derramó un par de lágrimas, sintiéndose ahora miserable por hacerle tal bajeza a aquella persona que se ha dedicado a amarla desde un inicio. Ya que en aquel lugar el dolor es experimentado como real, pero el resultado de la muerte es el despertar. Tenía miedo cuando aquel día ocurriera y él se diera cuenta que siempre había estado dormido.

Aquel _tótem_ que tenía —su reloj de bolsillo— era lo único que lo podía hacer que distinguiera, desde siempre, cuando se encontraba sumergido en un sueño o en la realidad. Para su desgracia, todos los domingos corroboraba que su vida junto a Sousuke, no era más que eso.

Un sueño.

Una mentira.

Con cuidado, detuvo el reloj, lo regresó para que marcara las doce en punto y volvió a guardarlo en aquel compartimento secreto. Respiró un par de veces, muy profundamente, para tranquilizar aquel desasosiego que se invadía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo real había transcurrido fuera del sueño. Tal recuerda, Makoto y Haruka le habían ayudado a llevar a Sousuke a aquel estado inconsciente. Pero no podía evitarlo, le amó desde el primer momento en que lo vio en una escueta reunión de ex compañeros de colegio. Él era la pareja de una ex compañera.

Él se iba a casar.

Y él no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran.

Egoísta, perverso, frío… pero todo lo hacía por él.

Por amor. Por aquel sentimiento que, sabía, era inmarcesible.

Y por todo eso, había construido una vida de mentiras piadosas. Mentiras que esperaba, algún día, Sousuke pudiese personar.

.

.

" _Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años,_

 _como el vino que mejora con los años,_

 _así crece lo que siento yo por ti."_

 _Hay Amores — Shakira._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, de antemano agradezco que llegaran hasta aquí, ya que en realidad, creo que hice un poco confusa la trama. Espero que les haya gustado este monstruito hecho con mucho amor.

Besos de todo un poco.

Cadiie Mustang.


End file.
